


For the First Time

by Kirthal



Series: Jenny and the Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Marauders era, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal/pseuds/Kirthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has finally convinced Lily that she should give James a chance. How will the date end up going? How will the rest of their friends pass the time in anticipation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in the series. I thought it might be interesting if Lily were to have friend who pushed for her to see James in a better light. I was never able to write James and Lily all that well hence there being breaks where action between Jenny and the rest of the boys is shown. This one is based upon "For the First Time" by The Script. "We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."

Jenny laughed as she watched Lily fret over getting ready. It was amusing to watch the girl hurry around the room, muttering to herself all over James Potter. They had been at odds for most of their school years and now she had finally given into his advances and agreed to a date with him. Jenny couldn't help but want to laugh at the thought.

The thought of Severus tugged at the back of her mind and how much this would hurt him but she shoved it to the side and focused on working to calm Lily down.

"Lily, listen. This is James you are worrying about. He is the same guy that has been pinning after you for the past five years." She groaned and Jenny let out another laugh. "Lily, you need to calm down. James may have his faults, may have his own issues but pushing all of that side, James is a good guy. He would go to the ends of the earth for the people that he cares about. Look at what he did for Sirius. Just be yourself, don't worry about it." Lilys' shoulders sagged and some relief flashed over her face. Jenny grinned and dropped her hands from Lily.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. James is going to make sure that he is going to do nothing to blow this chance. For all of his showboating and boisterous ways, he does care about you Lily, more than he lets on. You gave him his chance and he is going to do his best to make the most of it and leave you with a good impression of him." Jenny grinned, knowing that she and the boys were going to have fun placing bets and speculating on what was going on during the date. "Now, off you go. You don't want to be late."

"Oh Merlin. Am I running late?"

"No but you will be if we sit here gabbing about the possibilities." Lily grabbed a sweater, tossed it on, and all but flew out of the room and down the stairs. Jenny laughed and after a few moments, strolled down the stairs to join the remaining three Marauders in the Common Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James stood, nervously fidgeting with his sleeve. He couldn't believe that Lily had said yes, that she had agreed to go on a date with him. He couldn't remember ever being that nervous in his entire life, not even when he was standing in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. 

When Lily came into his view, he offered her the best, most genuine smile that he could muster. 

"Hi Lily." She gave him a somewhat shy smile. 

"Hi James." He offered her his arm, trying to remember the good manners that his parents had tried to instill in him while growing up.

"Shall we?" She took his proffered arm and nodded.

"Let's get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenny looked between Sirius, Remus, and Peter as they argued back and forth. She raised an eyebrow, having not seen this side of the boys before. It was playful but there was a certain serious note to each of their voices. 

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. I told Lily to expect his normally cocky self." That shut each of them up instantly. They all turned to look at me, horror written all over their faces.

"You did what?"

"What were you thinking Jenny?"

"That it got you three to shut up for a moment. You honestly think I would have said something like that?" Slowly, relief filled their faces.

"Thank Merlin you didn't." She threw a pillow at Sirius.

"Git." Remus and Peter laughed at the pillow met his face. "They will be fine. They both clearly like each other and James won't be stupid enough to blow what would be his only chance of starting something with Lily."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James held open the door for Lily, offering her a more confident smile this time. She walked past him and when she was just far enough ahead to be out of hearing range, he let out a little sigh. He had to show her the real him, the one that his friends saw, not the front he put on for the school. Letting the door close behind him, he followed her as she chose out a booth. 

"I'll be back. Butterbeer okay with you?"

"That will be nice." He smiled.

"Alright. Be right back." He maneuvered his way through a small grouping of bodies to the bar to pick up some Butterbeer. Lily watched him go off, thinking about how differently he had acted so far tonight. She wondered briefly which of the James' she knew was the real one. He had two completely different personalities it seemed. 

She was brought out of her quandary when a cup of Butterbeer was set in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Instead of sitting next to her, he sat across from her.

"You know, for knowing each other for so long, I don't think we really know each other at all. I would like to apologize for all of my ridiculous behavior up to this point." Lily managed to not choke on her sip of the drink. James Potter was apologizing, genuinely it seemed. "I know I come off a certain way. And well, I think it just because I get something out of the reaction. I like the popularity." She nodded, taking in what he had said.

"Thank you James. I think more of you for recognizing that and being able to apologize for it." He grinned towards her and took a swig of his Butterbeer.

"You are welcome. Now, how about we get to actually know each other?"

"I think I can deal with that."

"Great. So, what is your favorite class?"

"Charms. Yours?"

"I think Transfiguration or Defense."

"My turn. Is it true that your family has taken in Sirius?" At this James looked at his Butterbeer before looking back to her.

"No one knows how bad that household was. He showed up on our doorstep, bloodied and with nowhere else to go. My parents left the decision up to me and there was no way that I was going to turn him down. He is my brother, even if it isn't in blood. He would do the same for me if the roles were reversed." He took another sip of his drink. And so the questioning continued back and forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus and Jenny were the last to stay up. Sirius and Peter had passed out long ago, bets having been made and the excitement of talking about the date wearing off. Remus and Jenny had their heads close together, discussion something clearly important quietly between them. The portrait opened up, revealing James and Lily. Both of the two sitting by the fire looked up immediately, eyes landing on the couple. James and Lily seemed oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the room with them.

Remus and Jenny looked at each other, a knowing look on their faces. Seemed that the true James and finally met Lily.


End file.
